Friends and More
by JapaneseAnimeFreak16
Summary: Just a bunch of Kiba and Naruto drabbles. Can range from friendship, to rivalry, to love and everything in between! Ratings will be varied. DISCONTINUED.
1. A Shoulder to Lean On

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto in any way shape or form. If I did, then Naruto would be doin' the down and dirty with a certain Inuzuka right now, but all I can do are write stories so enjoy!

**_NO FLAMES!_** If you ignore my warnings and ratings, I will ignore you.

**Rated: K**

**_A Shoulder to Lean On_**

Naruto walked the streets of Konoha with his hands in his pockets even though his head was somewhere else entirely. He couldn't believe it – he just couldn't. It must be some kind of sick joke…but it was in an official document, stamped and signed by the Sandaime Hokage. Him, the Yondaime Hokage, and…Jiraya… he knew too.

His hands clenched into fists, anger burning through his veins. Why didn't pervy sage say anything to him? Why was it all kept a secret? Didn't he have the right to know?! Then he shook his head, trying to clear his cloudy thoughts. Maybe they thought he wasn't ready for this kind of news.

He sped up his pace, now out of the crowds of people, and ran to the training grounds as fast as he could. He needed to be alone, time to think. Just that one little fact made him a wreck for the past hour, agonizing over all kinds of questions he was dying to get answers to.

He decided to take a breather and try to think calmly so he sat down at the base of a tree with his knees bent and his elbows resting on them. Maybe he should ask Tsunade-obaachan… but she probably knows too. Kami, does everyone know except him?!

Even if it was true, even if the document wasn't just lying to his face, how should he feel? Should he be elated to know? Or devastated for having something so important kept from him for his entire life? Does that change his feelings, his respect for the people that knew and…him? The thought was so foreign, he couldn't even process his emotions correctly, so he just felt like a mess.

Happiness, sadness, loneliness, resentment, respect, devastation, anger, pain, caring, betrayal, depression, love, hate, all kinds of emotions were whirling through him at one time. He was on the verge of hyperventilating from all the confusion. Should he hate the man? Respect him? Love him? What? Why was it so hard to choose? Why did this have to be so difficult?

Naruto was so deep in thought, he didn't even notice Kiba and Akamaru approaching.

"That was some good trainin' Akamaru! I feel a lot better now that I've finally gotten some energy out." Kiba said while patting Akamaru's head. The nin-dog barked happily when he stopped and sniffed the air. "What is it buddy?" Then he took a sniff too.

That smells like…Naruto. What is he doing out here? Probably training. Maybe he'll wanna spar!

With that thought in mind, he made his way over to where the blond was. "Hey Naru-" then stopped when he saw his friend in a not-so-happy mood. Naruto had a small frown on his face, and his eyes showed conflict, but most of all, sadness. It seemed…wrong to see the usually happy blonde so depressed. He could almost feel the cold sadness coming off him in waves.

He got closer till he was standing in front of the blonde. He must be really out of it if he hasn't noticed me yet. But from here, he could see the pain written clearly in those usually bright blue eyes.

"Naruto?" no reaction. "Naruto!" he asked a little louder. When the blonde showed no signs of comprehension, Kiba squatted down in front of him and tried to get a better look. He noticed it was worse than he thought. He reached out and shook Naruto's shoulder while calling his name while Akamaru licked the blonds face, hoping for a reaction.

Naruto blinked a few times before realizing where he was and what was happeneing. "Huh?" and then looked up to see Kiba's concerned face. It took him a second to recognize the dog lover, but soon he matched the name to his face, "Kiba?"

Kiba sighed in relief, "Yeah, it's me. What are you doin out here? And what's the matter? You seem down." He took a seat next to his friends, wanting to know what made Naruto almost catatonic.

Naruto couldn't even try to lie right now. His mind was so confused, his emotions were everywhere, and he needed to tell someone. Maybe get a second opinion. On what, he didn't know, so he bluntly said, "I know who my parents are." It came out in a pained whisper, but he knew Kiba heard it.

Kiba stiffened. That was really unexpected. He was preparing to hear 'Ichiraku's is closed' or 'The pervy sage isn't training me' or something like that. But not this. All he could say was, "Oh." Well, how the hell do you respond to that kind of news?!

Naruto nodded numbly, "Yeah, I know."

They sat in companionable silence, letting the news sink in. After saying the words out loud, it didn't seem so…unbelievable. But it made it more real, along with the pain and emotions that came with it.

Kiba started hesitantly, "So…c-can I, um… ask who they are?" he didn't want to step over any boundaries. He knew this was sensitive ground for the blonde, and he didn't want to start anything serious.

Naruto stayed quiet for a moment, making Kiba panic slightly, before he heard, "My mom's name was Uzumaki Kushina…"

That's a pretty, wait…what? What did he mean by 'was'? That didn't make any sense. That would mean…

"And my father's name was…" he turned his head so that his bangs covered his sad blue eyes, "Namikaze Minato. The Fourth Hokage." Okay, now it's all comin together.

Kiba sat in stunned silence. Naruto was the son of the Fourth Hokage? The Yellow Flash? When he looked over, he mentally slapped himself for being so stupid. Naruto looks like a younger version of the Yondaime Hokage, how could anyone miss that? "Um, I'm glad you found out…I think…" he wasn't sure how to respond.

Naruto chuckled slightly, but the bitter sound made Kiba's heart hurt for his blonde friend, when he answered, "I'm not. Well, at least, I don't think so."

Kiba's brows furrowed. Hearing Naruto feeling so unsure of himself was strange. Usually the blonde loudmouth would declare he's sure of everything, making outrageous promises that he surpasses, and yet here he is, like a lost little boy who doesn't know which ways up.

All he could do was place a hand on Naruto's shoulder, showing the blonde that he's not alone. He doesn't have to be. Naruto was grateful. That gesture alone did and said more than any words could. Kiba may not understand completely, but he understood enough.


	2. I Love You BlondieDog Breath

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. I only control what the characters do IN MY STORY! NOT THE MANGA OR ANIME!!

No flames please. If you have something bad to say, don't say it at all.

This is based off of a SasuNaru doujinshi. I am not stealing the person's idea, this is just a parody.

**Rated: T**

_**I Will Always Love You Blondie/Dog Breath, Don't Forget That**_

Inuzuka Kiba walked into his apartment with his mission scroll and sat down heavily on the couch. He knew Naruto was here from his scent and chakra, annoyed and sad that he had to tell the blonde about their missions.

A blonde spike head of hair peaked out the door with a bright smile, "Hey Kiba!"

Kiba smiled back, letting his worry melt away with those beautiful blue eyes. "Hey."

Naruto immediately pick up on something wrong. Kiba's smile disappeared as soon as it came, leaving him crestfallen. The blonde quickly strode over to his lover and sat next to him, letting the Inuzuka wrap an arm around his waist. "What did Baa-chan want?" he asked while combing his hand through Kiba's hair affectionately.

Kiba sighed contently, leaning into Naruto's touch. All he had to do was hold up the two scrolls before hearing 'oh'. He tightened his hold on Naruto, almost possessively, pulling the blonde into his lap.

The jinchuriki looked down into Kiba's warm, sad, chocolate brown eyes with a small miserable smile, "A-ranks again?" he asked. He hoped they weren't.

Kiba shook his head, burying his face into Naruto's neck, "S-ranks. Both of us. Tomorrow morning."

Naruto's grip tightened slightly but relaxed again, pulling back to kiss Kiba on the lips heatedly. The Inuzuka returned the kiss with fervor, pressing their bodies closer together, slipping his tongue into Naruto's sweet mouth. A battle of lips, teeth, and tongue continued for a few moments before the need for air became known, pulling the two a part for a second.

Kiba started trailing kisses and nips down Naruto's tan neck, tasting his blonde. His hands pulled them closer together, roaming the body he had touched so many times, memorizing every contour and muscle. He left love bites all along the blonds' collar bone, enjoying the moans of appreciation that he forced from his lover.

Their lips met again, only not as passionately as before. This time it was a bit slower, more sensual, almost like their second kiss, like they were just in the moment and memorizing each other. When they calmed down enough to just sit and embrace each other, Naruto suggested, "We should pack…"

Kiba growled in disagreement, making Naruto chuckle, and stood up with said blonde in his arms, heading towards the bedroom.

The next morning, Kiba and Naruto packed for their separate missions in silence, putting on their jounin uniforms. They had just gotten back from their mission debriefing, finding out that their respective missions would last for at least a week, if not longer.

When the packing was done, they turned to each other and handed each other an envelope. It was a sort of tradition they picked up when they first started dating as chunin and had to face tougher missions. The one to get an A-rank or higher, in this case bother, they would write a letter about what they would say if they never came back.

Fortunately, they never had to read their letters but had to take precaution. In the ninja world, no matter how skilled or powerful, anything was unpredictable, and not in the lovable Naruto-the-most-unpredictable-and-knuckle-headed-ninja sort of way.

Kiba tucked away his, as did Naruto, and pulled the blonde in for another loving and bruising kiss, "You better not die blondie, or else I'll bring you back and kick your ass." He whispered.

Naruto chuckled, tugging on Kiba's jounin vest, and replied, "Same to you, Dog Breath."

And they both disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

I kinda don't like how this ended but I'll make it up in the second part…if there's a second part. Should I leave it like this or do you guys wanna see who dies?

Lol well, thanx and review plz


	3. Holy Crap, I'm in Love

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. I only control what the characters do IN MY STORY! NOT THE MANGA OR ANIME!!

No flames please. If you have something bad to say, don't say it at all.

**Rated: K - K+**

_**Holy Crap I'm in Love**_

Kiba yawned tiredly, stretching his arms behind his head and leisurely walked into his and Naruto's apartment quietly. They were at the point in their relationship where they lived together comfortably and wanted to be in each other's presence, but still hadn't said those three magic words.

Shaking his head, he wondered if the blonde was still awake…at 2:20 am. The dog lover mentally cursed their busty Hokage for making him leave his Naruto for almost three days. Akamaru growled lowly in his throat, almost as if he had heard Kiba's thoughts and agreed with his master.

When he entered the fairly spacious kitchen, he sighed at the sight of so many books, scrolls, papers and other things piled on the dining table. The sheer size could match the amount of paperwork Tsunade had to battle with daily. The blonde idiot probably stayed up late studying again.

Kiba sighed again at how hard his lover was working. Hokage's successor in training or not, he swore the blonde was going to pass out one day, whether it be in their home or on a mission, making Kiba slightly uneasy. Then again, Naruto hadn't been on any missions for a while, considering his rigorous training with the toads, the political and etiquette lessons from Hiashi, all the evil paperwork and their own…special time, it was a wonder the blonde could even get up in the morning.

It kind of made Kiba a bit sad that he and his lover could hardly spend any time together, what with all the missions he took as ANBU and Naruto training all the time, but he immediately regretted his train of thought. He should be supporting his blonde, after all. Naruto was so close to becoming Hokage and seeing the sheer joy and determination on the blondes face after completing another challenge made Kiba's heart swell with pride and something else.

Shaking off the feeling, he quietly made his way to their bedroom and opened the door without a sound, a product of his training in ANBU. He slipped in silently, knowing the blonde wouldn't wake when it was he who was entering. Anyone else would've been thrown against the wall with several pointy objects two inches away from all of their vital organs.

When he closed the bedroom door, the room was plunged into darkness once again, but with his enhanced senses and unreal night vision, Kiba could see Naruto in bed and nearly drooled, even when the tan face was facing away.

Naruto's blonde hair was tousled deliciously, no doubt from running his hands through it from frustration, framing his face, and his dark blonde eyelashes fluttered slightly, resting on his tan scarred cheek. One hand rested on the pillow next to the blondes head while the other lay lazily across his toned abdomen that was currently covered with a regular white t-shirt. The shirt had ridden up slightly, showing a tantalizing strip of tan skin while the rest of his lean frame lay hidden beneath their dark red and orange blanket. His breaths were deep and slow, puffs of air moistening the blondes delicious lips. All in all, the blonde was totally fuckable.

But while Kiba watched his lover sleep, memorizing every contour of the other man's face and smiling at the blondes peaceful but slightly restless expression, he couldn't help but feel a sort of lightness in his chest. He wanted to stand and watch the blonde forever, be by his side, and to protect him.

Just the thought of losing the blonde made his heart constrict and stifle his breathing for a moment, clenching his fists painfully. HE wouldn't let anyone hurt his blonde, the light of his life. Akamaru slinked away to the almost human sized bed at the foot of their bed, sensing his masters inner turmoil and distress.

He felt a wave of confusion after all kinds of emotions washed through him, making him feel mentally, physically, and emotionally drained. He had never had such intense feelings before and it scared him a little bit. Sure he had seen Naruto sleeping before, but he never really noticed how beautiful the blonde was, not that he'd ever admit it. Even then, it hadn't invoked such strong feelings.

When the blonde shifted in bed into a more comfortable position, Kiba looked up and his breath caught. Naruto's clear blue eyes watched him blearily, still not fully awake, but not fully asleep either. The blonde gave the dog lover a lazy smile, making Kiba think he was seeing an angel, before he said, "Hey dog breath."

The slightly husky whisper sent a shiver down Kiba's spine, but the underlying tone of relief and happiness made his heart swell. Kiba suddenly realized what his emotions meant, and walked to the bed with long strides. Not even bothering to take off his armor, he slid into bed and his lovers arms. He pressed his lips against Naruto's lovingly, eliciting an instant response of a warm welcome.

He let his actions do the talking and slipped his tongue into that delicious warm mouth, forcing a small moan from the blonde. He gently caressed Naruto's lips with his own, basking in the feeling of being with his best friend, companion, and lover. After breaking apart for air, he saw his lover was even more tired. He smiled at his blonde and quietly whispered, "I love you." While pressing another soft peck on Naruto's slightly kiss swollen lips.

Almost in a dreamlike state, Naruto smiled beautifully and replied almost instantly, "I love you too, dog breath." And snuggled closer into Kiba's warmth, promptly falling asleep with a peaceful smile.

Kiba kissed the top of Naruto's head lovingly. The realization of what he had just said made him tighten his hold on his blonde slightly, letting his exhaustion take over. The last thing he remembered before falling asleep was thinking, _Holy crap…I'm in love…_

Okay, not exactly what I had pictured, but this works too! I love KibaNaru with all my heart so I decided to make this a little fluffy! Kiba's so cute when he's trying to figure out his feelings! And Naru-chan is even cuter when he's half asleep! Sorry to all those Akamaru lovers out there, there just wasn't a big part for him.

Well, hoped you guys like it!


	4. Anxiety

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. I only control what the characters do IN MY STORY! NOT THE MANGA OR ANIME!!

No flames please. If you have something bad to say, don't say it at all.

This is just a cute lil contemplation fic for Naru-chan! Enjoy!

**Rated: K+**

_**Anxiety **_

Naruto sighed contentedly as he laid in his lovers strong warm arms. His companion chuckled and left a trail of light kisses on the nape of his neck, making the blonde blush slightly.

Who would've thought that Naruto, the most unpredictable knuckleheaded ninja, would end up with Inuzuka Kiba, the loud brash rude and absolutely loyal nin dog shinobi.

Naruto idly wondered if their relationship was considered strange, neither because they were both males nor the fact that they were almost too alike for their own good, but if such a normal relationship was good. If it was what Naruto needed.

Kiba was a great guy. He had a loving, nurturing and accepting home, and had always had the respect of the village. He was fiercely loyal, and earned his reputation as a fierce fighter, especially with Akamaru at his side.

But…Naruto on the other hand. He was a different matter. He was a jinchuriki, the village pariah and orphan. He had no living family, blood family, he was scorned by the village for the better part of his life, and he always had a hard life. He was a goof, a joke. He had felt the sting of vengeance, and had felt the burn of betrayal.

How could two different worlds come together so wonderfully? It was a question that had bothered Naruto ever since he and Kiba realized their relationship was more meaningful and important than either could imagine. Though he tried, Kiba couldn't really understand Naruto's pain--he'd never been alone, and he'd never been betrayed.

Every day, he waited for Kiba to say those dreadful words that would utterly destroy the blonde. That Naruto was too different. That they didn't fit well together. That he didn't love the blonde anymore.

But every day, he was pleasantly surprised when the nin dog trainer's affections only seemed to grow. The more Naruto thought about it, the more he realized that Kiba saw him as something different. Not an orphan. Not a struggling boy. Not an outcast. He saw him as Naruto. Strong, confident, brash, loving, and forgiving Naruto. There were no tricks or twists or turns.

That's when he finally understood. It was just the kind of relationship that Naruto needed; there was no confusion, no twists, no darkness, no damage; with Kiba, he always knew exactly where he stood.

A small serene smile made its way onto his face, making Kiba smile in turn. "What are you thinking about?" Naruto's dark haired lover asked curiously.

Naruto turned to Kiba with a mischievous smile, "You know what I'm thinkin about." and proceeded to ravage his surprised and happy lover, who complied instantly and with enthusiasm.

Lol sorry, had to add that little bit in there! Come on, you don't expect me to leave Naruto and Kiba in bed together, alone do you? No? I thought so. Again, this didn't come out as planned, but hey, it's not too shabby for a 15 minute scribble lol

More to come if I get any inspiration. And for those of you who want a part two on chapter 2, I have an idea, so there definitely be a second part! Yay! R&R plz! And if you have a pretty sweet idea, I might use it if you wanna read it. PM me if you want anything specific, I aim to please.


End file.
